He's a boy, she's a girl
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Austin and Ally go on their 10th date...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**He's a boy, she's a girl**

**( Austin and Ally's number 10 date )**

**It's a beautiful summer-day in the Miami, the city of sunshine. Earlier this day, Ally Dawson and Austin Moon were on their 10th date.**

Now Ally write about the awesome date in her book.

_**Five hours earlier:**_

"Hi, Ally-Cat! Ready for our date?" says Austin as he enter Sonic Boom.

"Yeah, just give me a moment to finish up here first and then I'm all yours, Austie." says Ally as she put a 'Sold' sticker on a blue Telecaster electric guitar and put it back in its place on the wall.

Austin look at his girlfriend. She look as beautiful as always, but a little different. Her hair is straight, the typical curly style nowhere to be seen and she wears dark-gray skinny jeans, a black leather tank top and white high-heel sneakers. Not a very Ally-like outfit. It is still cool and cute though.

"Okay, Austin. I'm ready. Where are you takin' me today? Beach? Movies?" says Ally.

"None of 'em. I'm not gonna tell, cause it's a surprise." says Austin.

"Oh, sounds fun!" says Ally in a happy cheerful tone as a big smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Let's go then, Ally D. You and I are gonna have a super-nice day." says Austin.

They walk out to Austin's fancy white sportscar and climb in and head away to wherever Austin is going to take his sweet Ally for their date.

After a short ride they arrive at the new Florida State Guitar Museum.

"Here we are, Ally." says Austin with a friendly smile.

"Wow, our new museum here in Miami." says Ally.

"Do you like...or you wanna go somewhere else?" says Austin.

"Relax, I love this. Let's get inside and look at all the cool guitars." says Ally.

"Sure, Ally!" says Austin.

The two enter the museum, holding hands.

Ally and Austin look at several famous guitar-models.

The 1957 Gibson goldtop Les Paul.

The 1974 Gibson ebony Les Paul.

The custom Fender silver-burst Stratocaster.

The white Epiphone Texan AJ.

The Gibson custom Doves in Flight.

The Gibson custom J-200.

The Gibson Hummingbird.

The Gibson custom 'Budokan' Les Paul.

The Gibson Les Paul 'Supreme' custom.

The Gibson transparent ruby Flying V custom.

The custom Fender 'Diablo' Telecaster.

The white custom Epiphone EJ-200 PRO.

The Epiphone AJ-220S PRO.

The Gibson goldtop SG custom.

The Epiphone goldtop Casino 'Deluxe' custom.

And many other cool guitars too.

Both Ally and Austin enjoy seeing all these awesome guitars and secretly wish they could play them.

"Which guitar we've seen here would you love to own, Ally?" says Austin.

"If I had to pick just one it would be...let me think...the Gibson custom Doves in Flight, yes, I'd go with that one." says Ally with a small smirk. "You?"

"The 1957 Gibson goldtop Les Paul, without a doubt." says Austin.

While Ally and Austin are talking a man walk up to them.

"Excuse me..." says the man. "May I ask you two something? I happened to hear what you are talking about and I might be able to help."

"With what exactly? Who are you, sir?" says Ally, holding back a geeky laugh.

"I'm Sir Andrew Fraser and I own this museum." says Sir Fraser.

"Oh! You've got a wonderful museum...with many really beautiful guitars." says Ally.

"Thank you, young lady." says Sir Fraser.

"So, what did you mean when you said that you can help us, sir?" says Austin.

"I know who you two are. You're Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, right? My daughters are big fans. I heard you saying that you'd like to own two of the guitars from the collection and if you want to, I can make that come true. What do you say?" says Sir Fraser.

"Sir, can I have a little moment to discuss it with my sweet Ally?" says Austin.

"Of course, Mr Moon." says Sir Fraser.

"Thanks...and please, call me Austin." says Austin.

Austin gently pull Ally aside so they can talk in private.

"Ally, should we say 'yes' to his offer?" says Austin.

"Sure, why not, huh? It's an awesome deal to get totally cool guitars...for free." says Ally.

"Okay." says Austin.

"Sir Fraser, we've decided to accept. We'd really love to have the two guitars." says Ally.

"I'm glad to hear that." says Sir Fraser.

"The Gibson custom Doves in Flight for my wonderful girlfriend...and the 1957 Gibson goldtop Les Paul for me." says Austin.

"No problems, Mr Moon." says Sir Fraser.

_**Two days later.** _

A delivery-guy enter Sonic Boom with a big box for Ally and Austin.

"Important parcel for Ally Dawson." says the delivery guy.

"That's me." says Ally.

Ally open the big box. Inside are the two fancy guitars from the museum and a letter from Sir Fraser.

"Austin, get down here! The guitars from Sir Fraser have arrived." says Ally in a clear happy voice.

Austin come down from the practice-room.

"Here's your new guitar, Austin." says Ally with a smile as she give Austin his new 1957 Gibson goldtop Les Paul.

"Thanks, Ally D." says Austin with a small sweet laugh.

"Sir Fraser also wrote a letter to us." says Ally.

"Oh, read it then, Ally." says Austin.

Ally reads the letter, it says: "Ally Dawson and Austin Moon. I here send you the two guitars you wanted. Use them well. You'll play fantastic music on them, I'm sure. Good luck and many blessing to both of you. Glory and hugs from Sir Andrew Fraser."

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: This story was written in honor of LoveShipper and my other friends.**


End file.
